


Sis Boom Bah

by panisdead



Category: Southland
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can pretend you're a girl and I'm the hot guy picking you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sis Boom Bah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer of Southland kink meme](http://summerofsouthland.dreamwidth.org/6339.html) for the prompt: Ben/Chickie, high-heeled boots.

"You gotta get home?" Ben asks, turning off the movie. He rubs at his arms, sore from work and the gym and from earlier, before the movie. Earlier had been energetic, tonight.

"Not yet," Chickie says. "Tristan's spending the night at Adam's house."

"Ah." Ben nods. It weirds him out a little that Chickie's got a kid old enough to be in high school. He's dated women older than himself before, it's hard not to in L.A., but none of them talked about their kids. When Chickie does it, it feels like it gives capital letters to this thing between them. Dating an Older Woman.

Chickie brushes her hair back over her shoulder. Ben can see the outlines of her bare breasts under the sheet as it pulls tight against her. Chickie's small-breasted and slim, built for distance running. She's actually built a lot like his mom, but Ben tries not to think about that. "I'm pretty sure he's sleeping with him."

"What, Tristan and Adam? Like, _sleeping with him,_ sleeping?" Ben says, caught off guard.

"Yeah. I'm not sure, but I just get that feeling, you know? Mother's intuition," Chickie says, making a face.

"Huh," Ben says. He has no idea what he's supposed to say in this situation. Cooper probably knows. It's probably the one area where Cooper's better prepared to navigate polite society than Ben is.

"What about you?" Chickie asks. "You ever slept with a guy?"

"Uh. No." Ben says, looking away. He gives a little huff of awkward laughter. "No."

Chickie smiles at him. "You should try it. It's fun."

"Yeah, not really my thing," Ben says. He's blushing, he can tell. He hopes Chickie can't see it.

Chickie sits up in the bed, pushing off the sheet. "Come over here." She pats the mattress next to her, then again more firmly when Ben hesitates. "Come _on_."

He goes. Up close Chickie smells great, and he can't help leaning into her. He pushes his face into her neck, snuffling at her with his stubble, and she shoves him away with a laugh.

That was a surprise, the first time, how much Chickie laughed in bed. Ben hadn't expected her to be shy, exactly; tentativeness isn't a common beat cop quality, but maybe more serious. Sweeter.

Chickie plays around more than Ben's used to. Ben's come to expect a certain level of intensity and focus during sex, but Chickie's relaxed, teasing. It keeps him off guard. He likes it.

Like now, Chickie pushes him away, and then leans over and picks one of her boots up off the floor. "Here, put this on," she says, handing it to him. "You can pretend you're a girl and I'm the hot guy picking you up."

"Whoah, yeah, I don't think that'll fit me," Ben says, trying to hand it back to her. Heat's rising in his face again, and this time he knows she can see it.

"But you're such a wee little man," Chickie says, smiling sweetly at him. "A tiny little man with tiny little feet. Here, give it to me, I'll put it on you." She slides to the floor in front of him, naked, and takes hold of his foot.

The boot fits. It feels both strange and familiar going on. The arched footbed molds his toes more closely together than he's used to, but the smell of leather is the same as always. The leather of the calf is cool against his skin as Chickie smooths it and then pulls the zipper all the way up.

Chickie slides the second boot on him, brow furrowed in concentration. Her long blonde hair curls over her shoulders and brushes her collar bone. She's really pretty, Ben thinks distractedly. Most of his attention is taken up with the way the hair on his calves catches and slides against the inside of the boots. His legs tingle.

"There." Chickie sits back on her heels and studies him.

Ben ducks his head, still feeling a little flushed. He shrugs, gesturing to himself in a _well, here you have it_ motion.

"Don't worry," Chickie says. "You look good."

"I feel kinda silly, with these nice boots on my wee little feet," Ben says.

Chickie laughs. "Stand up," she says, motioning him. "Go take a spin. You'll get used to it."

He stands, wobbling as his center of balance shifts, and takes a few clumsy steps over to the closet door. He manages a spin and turns back to Chickie, feeling dumb. He's a guy in boxers and women's knee-high leather boots with a two inch heel.

Chickie tilts her head and regards him. Self-conscious, Ben gives her a little salute, a little ironic _ma'am, yes ma'am._

"Hmm." Chickie nods at his boxers, ignoring his antics. "Take those off."

Grimacing, Ben manages to work them down and off without falling. He tosses the boxers at the laundry bin and stands up straight. "Better?" Now he's a guy who's naked except for knee-high leather boots.

Chickie smiles. "Hey, baby," she says, standing. She tosses her hair back over her shoulder and saunters over. "Want to go to the prom with me? We can take my Camaro."

Ben snorts. "My parents won't let me go steady yet," he says.

"I don't want to go steady, baby," Chickie says, curling a hand around his biceps. "I just like your tight little ass."

Ben laughs, startled.

Chickie runs a hand down and over his ass, slaps him once, hard, and hops back onto the mattress.

Ben wobbles over and collapses next to her, grinning. He feels like he passed some sort of test. His dick's perking up a little, interested after the ass-slapping, and he runs one hand up Chickie's long, smooth thigh to her hipbone. He wants to pull her down, kiss her, and he bends one knee to unzip and push the boots off.

"Oh, don't do that," Chickie says. She pulls his hand away. "You're still the cheerleader prom queen." The way she says it, in her soft, wry voice, makes it sound like an adventure. "Here," Chickie says, hauling him up to the headboard by his armpits like an uncooperative perp, pushing and arranging him until he's on his back with his knees bent, high heels digging into the mattress.

She slithers out from behind him and moves around to kneel between his thighs, eyes crinkling with amusement. "How's that?" she asks.

"I'm a little nervous," Ben says, pitching his voice low and sincere. "It's my first time."

Chickie laughs and slides down to brace herself over his belly. "I'll make it good for you," she says, and goes down on him.

Ben closes his eyes and lets his arms and knees splay open. Chickie sucks him soft and wet, her hair brushing against his sides, and it's familiar and so good. Chickie reaches out and tugs on one of his knees until it rests over her shoulder, and that's good too, the way the warmth of her back seeps through the leather to his skin.

He goes with it, rubbing his calf gently along Chickie's spine, letting the press of the zipper against his knee and the way the boot's tight around his ankle combine with the pleasure of Chickie's mouth. Chickie sucks hard around him, goes down fast and comes up slow, does it again and again until Ben's stomach muscles are aching, trying to hold back his thrusts.

One more time, and his legs shake with a wave of pleasure. Ben's toes try to curl, it's _so good_ , but they _can't_ , the toes of the boots keep them in place. Instead he's intensely aware of the entire arch of his foot rubbing against the inner sole of the boot, and he shudders all over, gasping up at the ceiling.

Chickie pulls off and sits up. "Good?" she asks, stroking his calves. Her lips are red. From his dick, Ben thinks.

"Yeah," Ben says fervently.

"So never, with a guy?" Chickie asks.

"Really, never," Ben says, breath still coming in pants. "No cock for me." He clenches his stomach muscles to keep the good feeling going now that Chickie's not sucking.

"Too bad," Chickie says. "You're cute like this. Guys would like it. Gay guys, like Cooper."

"Not really what I want to be thinking about right now," Ben grits out.

Chickie wrinkles her nose. "Weird, right?" She sighs wistfully. "But I bet he's got a great cock."

"I'll ask him," Ben says. "Maybe he's got an extra he can loan you."

"Oh no," Chickie says, shaking her head. "I wouldn't want Tristan to find it. Besides, I don't need one, baby."

She kneels up, slides both arms under his knees, and _lifts_ him. God, she's strong. Ben's ass presses against the flat of her lower abdomen, and his booted knees drape over her arms. He _feels_ like a cheerleader, about to get fucked for the first time after the prom.

"Yeah. Right about there," Chickie says, hiking him up. She smiles down at him and gives him a little bump with her hips. "Like that."

Ben gasps in spite of himself. Chickie grins and pulls his legs wider until her pubic hair is brushing his asshole. She thrusts again, and suddenly Ben can see it in his mind: Chickie with straps around her hips and a thick cock hanging between her thighs, maybe wearing a letter jacket to complete the picture. Himself on his back, legs spread, plaid skirt shoved up around his waist, black leather boots propped on her shoulders, giving it up. He _wants_ to.

He arches, pushing back into her, aching for it. "Harder," he gasps. "Fuck me harder."

"Yeah," Chickie breathes, pushing her hips hard against him.

Ben grabs for his dick, heart racing. He pumps himself, distantly amazed at his own reaction. This has never been his thing, it hadn't even really occurred to him that it could be a thing, but his hands are shaking he's so turned on.

"That's great," Chickie says, then pushes at him. "Turn over, it'll be easier. Let me fuck you like that."

Ben rolls and ends up on his knees, face on the bed and ass in the air.

Chickie kneels behind him and parts his cheeks. "Don't worry, baby," she says. "You can't get pregnant the first time." Her voice is so sad, so soft that Ben sucks in a breath and pushes up to look back at her, see if she means what he thinks she means, but then she slides wet fingers over and around his asshole and he collapses back down on the bed. It's so good he can't think.

He fists his dick, rocking into her fingers. He can hear his breath coming in shocked, hitching gasps, feel Chickie rubbing the rim of his ass, winding everything tighter inside him.

It's all so much, so new, and when Chickie presses one finger lightly into him Ben starts up onto his elbows, gasping, "Wait, wait."

"Too much?" Chickie murmurs. "Okay. Some other time," and goes back to rubbing. He can feel her pressing against the back of his thigh, damp hair and heat as she rocks herself against him. Ben hangs his head, looks down along his belly to his own hand working his dick, sees his shaking thighs and beyond that his feet in the boots, heels pointing wantonly in the air. He's still wearing the _boots_ , he can't believe it, _god_ , if Cooper could see him now, and that's it, he's coming so hard he whites out.

He comes back to Chickie kneeling at his waist, hands moving between her thighs. She's pink-cheeked and gorgeous, sweaty hair sticking to her temples and collar bone, and he wants her to fuck the hell out of him.

"You're such a stud," Ben says with affectionate awe, moving down and taking hold of her hips. "Let me suck your dick for you now," and he pulls her down while she laughs.

END


End file.
